winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure (Movie)
So is it gonna be Magic Adventure, or Magical Adventure? Flamephoenix says the song at the end makes it sound like Magical Adventure. Roxy13 - Dad, I'm a fairy! 13:13, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Questions So, How is Nabu alive, and do you know when it will come out in English, either dubbed or subbed? Nabu never died, he used up all his energy to close the Portal to the Abyss, and ended in a coma-like state! When he apparently "died", Layla asked Morgana if she will take care of Nabu, and Morgana replied that she will, until he wakes up again. --FlamePhoenix--Rock The Universe! 22:38, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Wow. This is a great page! Nice job, Phoenix. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 17:13, December 31, 2010 (UTC) hi!! thanks for the story info but could u plz tell me that when will this film be released in english?? plz?? i really need to know.....plz tell me by sending an email on this ID: pearlparadise@live.com plz do this:) waiting for ur reply:) take care:) Bloom's current age In the movie, Miriam says that Bloom is 18 years old. Musa did say that only a couple of months had passed in season 4, and season 3 took place 17 years after the destruction of Sparks. the fact that we see the start of a new school year in both the movies and in season 4 implies that 3 years happen off screen. this leaves things very confusing. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 01:58, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Its never really said that its the new school year at the beginning of Season 4, they just said that the Winx were going to be teachers at Alfea. Likewise in the Second movie: they just said that it was a ceremony, but not the start of the school year. In my opinion, the movie takes place at some during season 4. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 21:39, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Plot is way too long... I don't know about you, but to me the synopsis of this movie looks far too long. Some details could probably be left out, because I think most people aren't going to sit here and read that entire novel of a plot. WonderBuono! 19:37, June 17, 2011 (UTC) But some important parts of the plot have been removed now, and the way its written looks more like some novel writing or story-telling while we in fact need formal writing here. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 21:41, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Winx's Civilian Outfits The Winx are as expected from the final scene of the Season 4 finale episode shown flying away to Magix (in their Enchantix formation) to the beginning of the movie that comes right after the season concluded (the second Winx Club Movie), Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure (appering in their Believix formation), the Winx are as expected, return to Magix as well as Alfea (after quite a while, finally!). However, their civilian outfits are not the same as the previous Winx Club Movie at all. They were seen in the civilian outfits from Season 4, the season that just concluded right before the time the second movie opened and took place back at Magix as well as Alfea (as expected!). The Winx have been for the first time since after the Season mentioned concluded then up until the moment the second movie Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure opened with the new school year at Alfea (as well as the Winx already returned to Magix), have been seen in their civilian outfits from the mentioned season that just concluded (as the camera was zooming in) approching toward the students attending the Alfea and Cloud Tower new school year orientation celebration at Alfea the first time ever! (This movie also had the Winx showing their Believix transformation the very first time at Alfea as well) Whatever happened to the Winx's school girl outfits from the previous Winx Club Movie?!?! Don't YOU miss seeing that at all?? EloiseWinx 18:22, June 21, 2011 (UTC) The Nick version is going to be 45 minutes in length. Could it be that Nick cut out the scenes with Nabu and Sky proposing to Bloom to fit the current time line (after season 4, before season 5)? Love&Liberty (talk) 20:08, April 24, 2013 (UTC) I STILL don't like how the Winxs' civilian outfits in this sequal movie at all changed! The Winxs' Season 3 / Secret of the Lost Kingdom civilian outfits were supposed to be in this sequal movie seen! EloiseWinx (talk) 10:55, February 14, 2014 (UTC) The Winx's Season 3 / Secret of the Lost Kingdom civilian outfits are supposed to be seen in this movie, Magical Adventure! EloiseWinx (talk) 14:34, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Airdates Shouldn't the airdates be changed, it aired in Italy on October 29th 2010 and in the US on May 20th 2013. Timeline "This movie picks up after Season 4 leaves off" is an invalid statement. According to the official Press Book (written from Straffi's words, see the original Italian interview), this movie picks up exactly where "The Secret of the Lost Kingdom" left off (Bloom reunited with her parents and now lives a princess life). There hasn't been a single word from Straffi regarding its connection to Season 4, unfortunately. So I'm going to remove this statement from the article, only leaving a note that it's a sequel to "The Secret of the Lost Kingdom" (as stated by Straffi here). I'm not going to state that it's the direct continuation of it either, I will rather state exactly what Straffi has said: that it's the conclusion of the first movie. Please do not reverse the edit without providing a link to the official information stating otherwise. Such rollbacks will be reported to the admins (even if made by admins themselves). Coolak (talk) 16:46, December 20, 2019 (UTC)